Morning Nicknames: Rewrite
by xxRainbow-muffinsxx
Summary: Ichigo finds that he is unable to stop giving his lover nicknames. Toshiro/Ichigo; Hitsugaya/Kurosaki. A bit modern AU. Rewritten by request of bibbiesparks.


**Morning Nicknames: Rewrite**

_A/N: Hello, there. My Bleach stories were requested to be rewritten by bibbiesparks. You should all definitely go check them out. *secretly promotes* Enjoy and Annyeong. _

**Summary:** Ichigo finds that he is unable to stop giving his lover nicknames.

**Rated:** K

**Pairing:** Toshiro/Ichigo; Hitsugaya/Kurosaki

_**~(^_^)~**_

Toshiro shifted as he woke from another peaceful sleep. The first thing he noticed, as he opened his mouth to yawn, was that there were two strong arms wrapped around his waist. They were pinning him to the male that those two arms belonged to.

A small whine escaped the shorter male's lips as he tried to shift, the arms pulling him closer, almost squeezing him. "'Chigo," he muttered, his eyes closed tightly. "To tight," Toshiro complained, trying to at least turn again. It was rather uncomfortable now that he had awoken and he had the desire to move.

The white haired male shifted again, his sleepy blue eyes opening groggily. "I know you can hear me, baka," Toshiro grunted, upon hearing a small chuckle escape from his lover as he watched him squirm about in his hold.

Ichigo smiled and he moved his head so he could kiss Toshiro on the forehead, "Good morning, snowflake," he teased lightly, nuzzling Toshiro's cheek with his nose. The white haired male huffed loudly at the affection, trying to hold down a blush that he knew was plainly seen on his pale cheeks.

"Don't call me that, baka," he muttered, slightly embarrassed. His eyes were downcast. Now, the shorter would never admit that he felt giddy or tingles up his spine whenever Ichigo murmured things such as those. It was…sweet…sickeningly so.

The orange haired male just laughed, brushing off the insult as a term of endearment. "What would you have me call you?" he asked, as he always did whenever his stubborn little lover protested against the nicknames.

Ichigo tightened his hold once more, bringing Toshiro close to him, the shorter male burying his nose into the taller male's chest. Ichigo lay his chin atop of Toshiro's head, breathing in contently the smell of his lover.

"Hm?" he asked, reminding Toshiro of Ichigo's unanswered question. Toshiro said nothing, biting his lip. He was too stubborn to say anything and his lover knew it. "Well, since you won't give me any suggestions, I suppose I'll just have to name off a few," Ichigo teased.

Before Toshiro could protest, although, he knew it was coming, the orange haired teen began to name off a few of his most ridiculous nicknames.

"How about…lover?" he suggested, chuckling at the scoff Toshiro gave him. "Boyfriend? Babe? Shiro?" Ichigo continued, "Dragon? Cutie? How about baby boy?" the orange haired teen suggested, laughing hard as Toshiro hit him in the chest. "Don't be stupid," he grunted, the tips of his ears burning.

A soft chuckle escaped the taller male's lips and he shook his head, "Should I just stick with snowflake?" he asked, grinning widely. Toshiro huffed but said nothing. After a small pause he replied, "Do whatever you want."

Ichigo grinned widely and he scooted down so he could press kisses on Toshiro's forehead, moving down to place them on his eyelids, then nose, cheeks, and finally his mouth. A small whine escaped the shorter male's lips as Ichigo pulled away.

The orange haired male just smiled lovingly at him, "Hey, Shiro," he murmured. Toshiro stared straight into Ichigo's eyes and replied with a shaky, "Yeah?"

"I love you, snowflake," he said softly. Toshiro couldn't help but to smile in return and shift closer to his lover. "I love you, too," he murmured quietly in return. Ichigo just chuckled, before bringing Toshiro closer. They both fell asleep in the positions they awoke in.

_**~(^_^)~ **_

A/N: I'm still not great with endings, but I thought that may be cute. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the rewritten version of Morning Nicknames. It's a tad bit longer than the original, as you can kind of see. Hehe~ Kisses to all of you.

;3

~Rain-Chan


End file.
